The Black Knightmares
The Black Knightmares is a music group and reiteration of The Black Mages, who originally disbanded in 2010. It consists of Nobuo Uematsu and Tsuyoshi Sekito (both members of the original Black Mages), Takeharu Ishimoto, Yukio Yamagata, and Yoshiki Fukuyama of JAM Project. They rearrange select songs from the Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts series, as well some Square-Enix (and Square-Enix Europe) IPs. Members * Nobuo Uematsu - Organ, Keyboard * Takeharu Ishimoto - Bass, Guitar * Tsuyoshi Sekito - Electronic Guitar * Yoshiki Fukuyama - Vocals, Guitar * Yukio Yamagata - Vocals, Chorus Guests * Gackt Camui * Yoko Takahashi * Cryoshell Albums 1. Light (X) Dark * Battle to the Death - from Final Fantasy VI * Shin-Ra Company - from Final Fantasy VII * Cid's Theme - from Final Fantasy VII * Birth of a God - from Final Fantasy VII * Original Sin ~ Final Battle - from Final Fantasy X * Otherworld - from Final Fantasy X; ''Vocals by Yukio Yamagata * Ronfaure - from ''Final Fantasy XI * Shadow Lord Awakening - from'' Final Fantasy XI'' * Clash of Swords - from Final Fantasy XII * Esper Battle - from Final Fantasy XII * Fighting Fate - from Final Fantasy XIII * Rage Awakened - from Kingdom Hearts II/Birth by Sleep 2. Life (X) Death * Mystic Battle 1+2 - from Final Fantasy Mystic Quest * Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec - from Final Fantasy VIII;' Vocals by Yoko Takahashi * The Landing - from Final Fantasy VIII * Castle Ultimecia - from Final Fantasy VIII * Battle 1 - from Final Fantasy IX * Not Alone - from Final Fantasy IX * Dark Messenger - from Final Fantasy IX * Boss Battle - from Final Fantasy XII * The Archadian Empire - from Final Fantasy XII * Final Battle for Freedom - from Final Fantasy XII * Eidolons - from Final Fantasy XIII * Magus the FiendLord - from Chrono Trigger '''3. Order (X) Chaos * Riku's Theme - from Kingdom Hearts II * Planet's Protection - from Crisis Core: FFVII; Spoken Intro and Outro by Gackt as Genesis * LONGING - from Dirge of Cerberus: FFVII; Vocals by Gackt * Caius' Theme - from Final Fantasy XIII-2 * Divine Love - from Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII-3 * Primal Judgement - from Final Fantasy XIV * Apocalypsis Noctis - From Final Fantasy XV * Primal Eyes - from Parasite Eve * I Shall Rise - from Rise of the Tomb Raider; Vocals by Yoshiki Fukuyama and Yoko Takahashi * Legacy of Kain Series Medley (feat. "Ozar Midrashim" by Information Society) * Creeping in my Soul - Insert song for Bionicle 2007; Vocals by Cryoshell, feat. Gackt * Closer to the Truth - Insert song for Bionicle 2008; Vocals by Cryoshell, feat. Gackt * M-A-K-U-T-A ~闇の大王(Great Lord of Darkness)~ - Original song for Teridax and the Makuta Brotherhood; Vocals by Yukio Yamagata Trivia * "Otherworld" is the only song in the list above to be covered by The Black Mages and The Black Knightmares. * The naming scheme for the first three albums is derived from the lyrics of the song "Cantata Mortis" in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Category:GokaiWhite Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Superhero Keyblade Wars Category:Songs